familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Buffalo County, South Dakota
Buffalo County is a county located in the U.S. state of South Dakota. As of the 2010 census, the population was 1,912. Its county seat is Gann Valley which, at 14 people, is the least populous county seat in the United States. The county was created in 1864 and organized in 1871 as part of the Dakota Territory. In 2010, the center of population of South Dakota was located in eastern Buffalo County. The Crow Creek Indian Reservation inhabited by the Crow Creek Sioux Tribe makes up the majority of Buffalo County. According to the 2013 Small Area Income and Poverty Estimates (SAIPE) of the Bureau of the Census, about 41% of county residents live in poverty, making it the fifth-poorest county in South Dakota.2013 Small Area Income and Poverty Estimates, Interactive SAIPE Data and Mapping Tool, Bureau of the Census. This is a far higher poverty rate than the national poverty rate, which is 15.8%. Median household income in 2013 was $21,572, making it the lowest-earning county in South Dakota and the United States. In March 2015, the unemployment rate was 8.5%; its ten-year peaks occurred in December 2006 (18.%) and December 2009 (17.2%).Unemployment Rate in Buffalo County, SD, Federal Reserve Economic Data, Federal Reserve Bank of St. Louis. Many homes lack kitchens and indoor plumbing.Cara Hetland, South Dakota has nation's poorest county, Minnesota Public Radio (October 1, 2002). Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (3.4%) is water. Major highways * South Dakota Highway 34 * South Dakota Highway 45 * South Dakota Highway 47 * South Dakota Highway 50 Adjacent counties * Hand County - northeast * Jerauld County - east * Brule County - south * Lyman County - west * Hyde County - northwest History As first organized, the county occupied an extensive area, bounded on the north by Canada, southwest and west by the Missouri River, having Montana for a part of its northwest boundary, and comprising a large portion of the “Plateau du Coteau du Missouri,” and a part of the Miniwakan or Devil's Lake. While this does expand into modern-day North Dakota, this conundrum can be solved by realizing that the county was created in 1864, 25 years before the Dakota Territory was split into North and South Dakota. Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2016 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there are 2,032 people, 526 households, and 422 families residing in the county. The population density is 4 people per square mile (2/km²). There are 602 housing units at an average density of 1 per square mile (0/km²). The racial makeup of the county is 81.59% Native American, 16.34% White, 0.10% Black or African American, 0.30% from other races, and 1.67% from two or more races. 0.89% of the population are Hispanic or Latino of any race. 8.9% were of German ancestry. There are 526 households out of which 47.10% have children under the age of 18 living with them, 37.60% are married couples living together, 31.40% have a female householder with no husband present, and 19.80% are non-families. 16.00% of all households are made up of individuals and 5.90% have someone living alone who is 65 years of age or older. The average household size is 3.83 and the average family size is 4.23. In the county, the population is spread out with 41.30% under the age of 18, 11.00% from 18 to 24, 25.00% from 25 to 44, 16.10% from 45 to 64, and 6.50% who are 65 years of age or older. The median age is 23 years. For every 100 females there are 105.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there are 98 males. The median income for a household in the county was $12,692, and the median income for a family was $14,167. Males had a median income of $18,650 versus $19,554 for females. The per capita income for the county was $5,213, the lowest in the nation. About 55.70% of families and 56.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 61.50% of those under age 18 and 50.40% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 1,912 people, 532 households, and 407 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 609 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 84.0% Native American, 14.8% white, 0.2% black or African American, 0.1% Asian, 0.0% from other races, and 0.9% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.8% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 5.6% were German, and 0.0% were American. Of the 532 households, 55.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 33.1% were married couples living together, 33.1% had a female householder with no husband present, 23.5% were non-families, and 19.0% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 3.59 and the average family size was 4.06. The median age was 25.0 years. The median income for a household in the county was $27,926 and the median income for a family was $28,333. Males had a median income of $38,920 versus $18,542 for females. The per capita income for the county was $11,410. About 44.4% of families and 49.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 58.2% of those under age 18 and 36.3% of those age 65 or over. Communities Census-designated places *Gann Valley (county seat) *Fort Thompson Other unincorporated communities *Crow Creek *Shelby Townships The county consists of one township: Elvira; and three areas of unorganized territory: Crow Creek, North Buffalo, and Southeast Buffalo. Politics In 2016, Hillary Clinton won the votes in Buffalo County due to support from Native Americans. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Buffalo County, South Dakota Further reading * Part of a series on South Dakota counties. References Category:Buffalo County, South Dakota Category:South Dakota counties on the Missouri River Category:1871 establishments in Dakota Territory Category:Settlements established in 1871